Field of Invention
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to a vise for machining work pieces. More particularly, said subject matter is a reversible face plate.
Background of the Invention
Work pieces are customarily secured against movement between the jaws of a vise during machining. FIG. 1 illustrates a common vise 100 with: a jaw 110 and two face plates 111, 112; and a crank 120 for moving the movable jaw 110 between open and closed positions. In the most basic scenario, a work piece (not shown) is simply clamped or pressed between the two-face plates 111, 112 by turning the crank 120 to drive the movable jaw 110a toward the stationary jaw 110b. Frequently, face plates with differing work-surface qualities or characters are required for particular work pieces. For this reason, face plates 111, 112 of common vises 100, are preferably interchangeable (e.g., via removing screws) to enable a user to swap face plates having a variety of working surfaces for customized holding of a particular work piece.
Vise jaws exist that utilizes various versions of keyhole slot connections to enable quick changing of faceplates. Keyhole connections are well known in the art as an expedient for rapidly joining a pair of members. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,600 by Kendrick (circa 1954). These keyhole connections incorporate one or more slots in a first member which is adapted to be secured to a second member by screws or bolts. In these typical keyhole slots, the slots are each formed with an enlarged portion which will pass the bolt head and a portion which is reduced in width to pass the bolt shank but not the head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,372 by Fitzpatrick discloses a face place that uses a modified keyhole connection where the head and shank of a bolt are slid vertically through the keyhole slot before being tightened to the jaw via passing a tool through the working surface of the face plate. See FIGS. 4 and 5 of Fitzpatrick. U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,010 by Bernstein discloses a face place that uses a modified keyhole connection where the head and shank of a bolt are inserted into the slot then slid into the reduced portion where the bolt is tightened via pulling the bolt toward the jaw without passing a tool through the working surface of the face plate. See FIGS. 15 and 16 of Bernstein. Although these disclosures enable quickly changed faceplates, they do not enable the fastest possible faceplate exchange because (a) the replacement face plate must be specifically oriented to accomplish the keyhole connection to the jaw and (b) time may be lost during orientation of the face plate. In view of the foregoing, a need exits for quickly changeable faceplates that reduce or eliminate the time required for orientation of a keyhole connection.